


Sick days

by Lxcekitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Emetophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, good boyfriends, its mild but its there, poor akaashi, vomit warning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: Akaashi whined and shook his head against Kuroo’s chest, causing his temples to feel like they were being drilled at and there was an earthquake inside his head.Kuroo immediately stopped his spoken monologue when he heard Akaashi let out a pained whine before falling completely limp against him, Kuroo luckily caught him under the arms and held him upright, ‘well fuck,’ he sighed.In which Akaashi doesn't feel well but he has the best boyfriends to help make him feel better.





	Sick days

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo~! Long time no see! I've been so absent from publishing since the summer but I'm back! 
> 
> also a small heads-up, a multichapter fic will be on its way v soon and im honestly so excited for people to ready it!! 
> 
> anyway pls enjoy this fic of poor Akaashi suffering.

Akaashi was sat staring ahead and listening to his teacher drone on about who knows what, occasionally looking down to jot notes into his book before refocusing on what the teacher was saying. That's when he felt it, that undeniable sicky feeling in his stomach along with a stabbing sensation that pierced through his temples, he winced at the feeling but ignored it and decided to wait it out hoping it would just fade away or not get any worse than it already was.

But the feeling didn't subside, not in the slightest, the piercing in his head only intensified and got to the point where Akaashi couldn't see straight, there were white spots in his vision, disorientating him. The sound of the lunch bell resonated his ears as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his phone and escaped from the lecture hall as fast as he could. Once he'd gotten outside he perched on one of the benches to catch his unusually weak breath and unlocked his phone.

**[Group chat:]**

**Keiji:** where are you?

 **Kei:** are you okay?

 **Tetsurou:** in the Biology block, want me to meet you for lunch?

 **Keiji:** Please. I'll come and find you.

 **Koutarou:** you okay babe? Do you need me and Kei to rescue you?

 **Keiji:** it’s fine, see you later. 

Akaashi sighed in relief that Kuroo was still on campus, the four of them went to separate universities that all centered around a small area so sharing an apartment seemed obvious, Kuroo and Akaashi’s university was a 10-minute walk from Tsukishima’s and another 5 from there to get to Bokuto’s university.

Akaashi picked up his bag and began to make his way over towards the Biology block where Kuroo would be waiting for him, ignoring the pounding in his head, the wobble in his legs and the blackening of his vision as he walked. It didn't take him long to make his way up the stairs and along a few corridors to get to the Biology block, only he’d forgotten how busy it always was here. He searched around for a few moments carefully looking for a mop of black bed hair to make an appearance, it wasn't helping that his head was spinning and his eyes were beginning to lose focus, he vaguely felt himself swaying but willed himself to stay still and not do anything embarrassing in front of all these older students; it was embarrassing enough with just him being there. Akaashi felt himself sway with such force he almost fell backward, he felt a strong pair of hands from behind him grip his shoulders causing him to jump slightly. Kuroo then leaned in close to his ear and murmured, “Hey babe,”

Akaashi felt himself smile at the comforting tone of his boyfriend’s voice keeping him grounded along with the strong hands on his shoulders keeping him from swaying, he briefly closes his eyes, ignoring the sick feeling rising in his stomach and leans back against Kuroo.

“Hey Keiji,” his voice sounded concerned, “let's go, okay?” Akaashi summoned enough energy to nod and let Kuroo lead him away from the biology building and towards the outside. 

Once they reached a quiet corner of campus a little way away from the bustling biology block, Kuroo stopped walking and pulled Akaashi into his chest, his strong arms wrapped protectively around him. Kuroo noticed that he was quieter than usual and his face was vaguely grey, Kuroo shook his head with worry before speaking up. “What's up, Keiji? Are you okay?” he murmured into Akaashi’s hair.

“Don’ feel well,” he responded, not truly recognising his own sluggish voice, he felt awful and so out of it, his head was still pounding and he was sweating but beginning to shake, he couldn't decide if he was too hot or too cold or whether he wanted to throw up or pass out first but he was thankful he had Kuroo there with him. Kuroo hummed and ran his hands up and down Akaashi’s back feeling the muscles underneath his shirt relax slightly, he placed a kiss to the top of Akaashi’s head before considering their options. 

“Keiji, baby, do you feel sick?” he asked placing a hand to his boyfriend's forehead silently cursing at how hot it was, “Do you think you'll last until the end of the day or do you want me to take you home?” 

Akaashi whined and shook his head against Kuroo’s chest, causing his temples to feel like they were being drilled at and there was an earthquake inside his head. He could briefly hear his boyfriend talking to him but he was slipping in and out of consciousness unable to focus on what he was saying.

Kuroo was murmuring to himself wondering if he should stop by a pharmacy on the way, he immediately stopped his spoken monologue when he heard Akaashi let out a pained whine before falling completely limp against him, Kuroo luckily caught him under the arms and held him upright, _‘well fuck,’_ he huffed before heaving his boyfriend’s dead weight into his arms and strode towards the campus gates ignoring the looks of concern he got as he wandered down the street past various university students. 

“It’s okay Keiji, you're okay, we’ll be home soon, hold tight,” he said aloud not caring if his boyfriend couldn't hear him. 

**[GROUP CHAT:]**

**Tetsurou:** one of you bring medicine home with you pls.

 **Tetsurou:** Keiji got sick and collapsed on campus. 

**Koutarou:** WjHhat the fuxcvk?! 

**Koutarou:** IS HE OKAY?

 **Koutarou:** where are you?! 

**Koutarou:** I'm coming!!

 **Tetsurou:** Chill babe, we’re at home, he’s asleep and mostly fine. 

**Kei:** what the actual fuck? He seemed fine this morning. I'll stop by the pharmacy on the way back.

 **Kei:** Koutarou you can't skip any more lessons you're already failing.

 **Koutarou:** Keiji’s worth it.

 **Kei:** Kou no.

 **Koutarou:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Tetsurou:** see you both at home in a couple hours.

Kuroo huffed a laugh before closing his phone and tossing it to one side, getting up off of the couch to go check on his sleeping boyfriend. Trying to get home had been a complete mess, trying to negotiate public transport whilst carrying someone half conscious is something Kuroo hopes he'll never have to experience again. He padded through their apartment in the direction of their bedroom and lightly pushed the door open to reveal a sleeping Akaashi surrounded by tissues and a cool washcloth across his forehead as well as a sick bucket laying beside the bed. Kuroo quietly approached the bed and sank down onto it carefully making sure not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend, he removed the cloth from his forehead and replaced it with a new one, feeling his still alarmingly hot forehead in the process. He sat with Akaashi for a while running his hands through his slightly damp hair until the boy roused from his coma-like sleep. He blinked up hazily at Kuroo who offered a sympathetic smile in return and stroked his flushed cheeks, Akaashi leaned into the touch before groaning and rolling onto one side causing the cloth to fall off of his head, he scowled at it accusingly before handing it back to Kuroo who placed it back onto his forehead. 

“Tetsu~,” he whined, “I’m dying~.” 

“No you're not, you’re okay, Kei and Kou will be home soon with medicine,” he comforted and interlinked their hands together, using his thumb to run along the others knuckles in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture, Akaashi only whined as Kuroo bent down to kiss his forehead over the cool cloth, “you're burning up pretty bad, you know?” 

“It’s freezing. Why is it so cold? Can you put the heating on please, Tetsu?” Akaashi whispered, his teeth beginning to chatter from how cold he was, Kuroo only sighed with sympathy from looking at his poorly boyfriend before rising to fetch one of the many blankets from the couch. 

“So many questions,” Kuroo laughed gently before placing the blanket on top of the two others on the bed, “do you want me to get you anything else?”

Akaashi shook his head, making the room spin more than it already was, causing him to feel horribly sick all of a sudden. He immediately leaned over the bed and vaguely aimed for the bucket that had been placed there for this exact reason. Once he was finished spluttering and dry heaving into the said bucket he felt a cool hand rub against his now very sweaty back, he sighed at its presence and listened to Kuroo’s soft mumbling and sweet nothings.

Akaashi hated being sick more than anything. It made him feel disgusting and dirty like he was infested with germs inside and out, he hated how shaky and anxious it made him feel, he wanted to cry and scream and bathe himself in bleach. Kuroo had obviously noted his discomfort or heard Akaashi’s internal screaming as he began to gently stand up from the bed, taking Akaashi’s hands into his own, pulling him up also and slowly lead him down the hallway and into the bathroom. It wasn't long before Akaashi was launching himself over the toilet bowl and throwing up everything else that he hadn't got the first time. Now that he had finished he was shaking and a jittery mess and he had collapsed to the floor at some point, his legs no longer able to hold his weight, Kuroo still had a firm hand on his back and was helping to smooth his hair back away from his face. Kuroo helped Akaashi stand up from the floor, mainly lifting him due to his shaky knees that were still too weak, Kuroo helped Akaashi rinse his mouth out with water and mouthwash and then propped him on the toilet lid kissing his sweaty forehead helping to soothe him as he began to undress and wrap him in a radiator warm towel and engulfing him into a bear hug. Akaashi cried then, feeling overwhelmed, disgusting and too hot and shaky but most of all safe in Kuroo’s arms. 

“I hate this. I hate this so much. Please, Tetsu, make it stop,” he hiccuped.

“Shhh, Keiji, it’s okay, we’ll get you in the bath and get you clean again and then see how you feel okay? Hopefully, Koutarou and Kei will be back before then and we’ll get some medicine in you and then you'll start to feel better yeah?” Akaashi instantly felt calmer at Kuroo’s words and let him go so he could run the bath.

It didn't take long for Akaashi to be done bathing and was now dressed into the clean clothes that Kuroo had left out and returned back to bed but he was exhausted and ready to collapse into another coma-like sleep. Before he had the chance to start dozing he heard the front door slam shut along with two sets of footsteps along with a very familiar loud voice echoing down the hallway.

“Keijiii~ we bought your medicine!!” 

And the sound of shuffling tired footsteps following energetic ones.

“Bo, at least take your shoes off first,” Tsukishima sighed. 

If Akaashi had the energy he would have laughed at Bokuto's frantic worry mixed with excitement as he stumbled into the room and flopped across the bed, Akaashi sighed in relief, finally, he could start to feel better. He looked in the direction of the door and saw Tsukishima leaning against the doorframe, he smiled at Akaashi and began to make his way further into the room and over to the bed where Bokuto was sprawled across it, shoving him out the way lightly to make space for himself. 

“How’re you feeling?” Tsukishima asked as he leaned across the bed to place a cold hand on Akaashi’s forehead.

“The worst, but better than earlier.” he sighed.

“We heard what happened!” Bokuto interrupted.

“Yeah, it scared the shit outta me,” Kuroo laughed as he entered the room with a glass of water and set it on the bedside table, “don't you go pulling something like that again,” he scolded lightly.

“I can imagine,” Tsukishima hummed as he intertwined his fingers with Akaashi. Akaashi laughed guiltily before grumbling at the sudden rush of pain passing through his skull. 

Once the feeling had passed and the pain subsided, Akaashi looked up to see three pairs of concerned eyes staring at him, he tried to smile at them in a way to convey that everything was fine, but they clearly were not buying it. 

“Oh, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto sighed as he reached out to gently stroke his hair, Akaashi hummed at the feeling of strong fingers wading through his hair, soothing the pain that had been almost unbearable a few seconds earlier.

The room was silent for a moment before the sound of rustling came from the kitchen.

“Where’d you put the medicine, Kei?” Kuroo shouted from the kitchen.

“I'll grab it,” he shouted back, noticing how Akaashi winced at his loud voice, he leaned forward and placed an apologetic kiss to his cheek before getting up off of the bed and in the direction of the kitchen. 

They returned a few moments later with a small bottle of whatever would help soothe his symptoms, Akaashi didn't know what it was, he didn't care, but he knew it tasted disgusting and almost had to use the bucket by the bed for a second time that day. Once the waves of nausea and retching had passed along with another round of a panicking and his three boyfriends rubbing his back and legs, Akaashi found himself feeling less dead, his headache was beginning to subside, as was his temperature, he still felt awful and shivery and too cold but at least his raging headache had gone for now. He hadn't noticed when but he was beginning to feel incredibly drowsy and tired all of a sudden, he felt multiple pairs of hands cover him with blankets and kiss him goodnight but couldn't bring himself out of his comatose state enough to respond to any of them. He heard their bedroom door open, letting the lights from the living room spill into the dark room and all that Akaashi could think was _‘please don't go. stay.’_

“Keiji, my love, we’re going to make dinner and let you sleep for a bit, make sure to call us if you need anything,” Kuroo said softly.

He felt a rough hand squeeze his own and he recognised it as Bokuto’s, he forced one of his heavy eyelids open and was met with his boyfriend's golden eyes glowing in the dark room, his eyes laced with worry as he whispered, “Do you want me to stay?”

“But you'll get sick,” was all that Akaashi could mumble in return.

“Keiji, if you want me to stay, I will, I want to,” he said, “be right back,” he mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s hand before letting go and hurrying out of the room, Akaashi only smiled at his whirlwind of a boyfriend as he left the room, trying to will himself to stay awake for when he comes back. 

He returned a few moments later, his garish fluffy socks sliding against the wooden floor as he ran around the apartment trying not to fall over. When he returned he had a black medical mask covering his mouth and nose, but Akaashi could still see how bright his smile was just from the way his eyes creased, in his hand he held a book. Bokuto gently got into the bed beside Akaashi and linked their fingers together again, he didn't pick up the book immediately and instead let his eyes wander over Akaashi’s temperature flushed face, he reached out his other hand and placed it down to his forehead and muttering something like, “It’s not as hot as it was when I got home, but it's still pretty high,” 

Akaashi sighed and let himself curl around Bokuto’s furnace warm body, holding it tight and secure so he wouldn't go anywhere whilst he slept, Bokuto pressed a kiss to the top of his head and whispered, “goodnight, my Keiji, I'll be here when you wake up,” and that was the last Akaashi could remember as he finally fell into the coma-like sleep he'd been needing since he threw up earlier that day. 

Hours later when Kuroo and Tsukishima had finished slaving away over a hot stove and dinner was finally ready Kuroo was drying his hands as he made his way over to Tsukishima, his arms encircling his waist from behind, “I'll go and fetch the other two, well Kou mainly,” he whispered seductively by Tsukishima's ear.

“You're disgusting,” Tsukishima spat as he swatted his boyfriend away, ignoring his bouts of boisterous laughter, “shut up you'll wake Keiji up,” he hissed as he watched Kuroo head towards the bedroom. 

“You love me,” he teased as he waved a hand in dismissal as he left the room, Tsukishima only hummed in agreement as he watched him go. 

When Kuroo reached the bedroom he gently pushed the door open revealing two sleeping owls curled up around each other, the sound of soft snoring echoing around the room, Kuroo couldn't help the tug of fondness he felt in his heart as he got closer and saw the open book on Bokuto’s chest and their hands still tightly intertwined. Kuroo kneeled down by Bokuto's side of the bed and stroked a hand through the messy grey and black strands, he started to stir, mumbling ‘Keiji’s’ name as he woke up, he looked to Kuroo confused, still waiting for his mind to catch up. 

“Hey there, Kou. Foods ready if you want some.” Kuroo whispered, careful not to wake Akaashi who was squished against Bokuto’s chest, finally looking peaceful, a small amount of dribble falling from the edge of his mouth.

“Its okay, I want to stay with Keiji,” he mumbled sleepily.

“But Kou, you have to eat, Kei said you didn't eat at lunch. How about once I've finished eating me or Kei will take over for you for a bit while you go and eat,” Kuroo said running his hand along Bokuto’s forearm. Bokuto nodded and smiled gently at Kuroo as he lent in to capture his lips in a soft kiss before leaving the two sleepy boys in peace once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ^.^  
> Kudos, Comments & Constructive criticism welcomed!!


End file.
